


ОПА засыпает

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Иногда рабочие дела все-таки заканчиваются и члены ОПА расходятся по домам.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	ОПА засыпает

Доктор Спенсер Рид приходит домой. Он плотно задергивает шторы, наливает чашку крепкого чая, укутывается в свой любимый халат и садится в кресло. Он сидит так каждый вечер, давая отдых голове и телу. В такие минуты он ни о чем не думает. Его суперкомпьютер переведен в спящий режим. Он часто берет в руки книгу, но не читает ее. Или наоборот — читает запоем, позволяя себе полностью раствориться в печатных строчках. Он любит эти мгновения одиночества.

Когда у него хватает сил, он переползает из кресла в кровать. Но часто засыпает прямо здесь, укрывшись мягким пледом. Книга падает к ногам.

***

Пенелопа Гарсия добирается до дома и тут же наполняет свою небольшую квартиру движением, шумом, ощущением жизни, как будто снимает ее с паузы. Включаются экраны, булькает кофеварка, звенит и пищит, отсчитывая секунды, микроволновка, грузно и неторопливо переваливается белье в стиральной машине. Здесь всегда бардак, но Пенелопа может не глядя выудить из него что угодно — от ножниц до установочного диска FreeBSD с дистрибутивом трехлетней давности. Она со всего размаха падает в кресло перед мониторами, включает сериал и параллельно общается в трех чатах. Она пьет кофе. Чашку за чашкой. Накидывает костяк будущего поискового бота, заказывает очередные цветастые безделушки на разных сайтах и проверяет почтовые ящики.

Потом она снимает макияж, умывается и перебирается в постель. Чтобы там еще какое-то время смотреть ютуб и листать инстаграм. Потом она засыпает под жужжание кулеров и отсветы бегущих строчек логов компилятора на экране. Мышка остается под ее рукой.

***

Дженнифер Джеро влетает домой и с порога подхватывает на руки сына. Сзади подкрадывается и целует в щеку муж. Они никогда не обсуждают дома работу. Они вместе готовят ужин. Уилл мог бы приготовить его и сам (при помощи сына, конечно), но ему так нравится, когда они делают это все вместе!

Генри трещит без умолку! Ему надо поделиться всеми новостями с мамой прямо сейчас. И еще раз! И снова! А еще не забыть показать рисунок!

Джей-Джей слушает сына, улыбается, читает ему сказку на ночь. Она счастлива. А после того, как малыш заснет, у них с Уиллом будет еще час или два только для них самих, пока, наконец, сон не сморит и их.

***

Эмили Прентисс не любит возвращаться домой. Она предпочитает поужинать в ресторане, потом зайти в бар. Потом — еще в один. Где-то в третьем по счету заведении она обязательно позвонит соседке, чтобы попросить покормить кота. Сильно после полуночи, когда бары закрываются один за одним, она берет такси и все-таки приезжает к себе. На автомате оглядывает все свои мелкие «ловушки»: не было ли кого ненужного в квартире. Заглядывает в холодильник. Там только кошачья еда и бутылка йогурта на утро. Она вздыхает и наливает себе чашку кофе. Кот трется об ее ноги. Странное животное — они почти не видятся, но он все равно ее любит.

Она еще раз кормит Сержио. Так, на всякий случай. Долго стоит под горячим душем, стараясь не думать, что счета опять придут астрономические. Потом забирается в постель и засыпает. С пистолетом под подушкой с одной стороны. И еще одним — в тумбочке — с другой.

***

Дерек Морган тоже не любит возвращаться домой. Во всяком случае, в одиночестве. Вот и сегодня он врывается в квартиру вместе с юной и страстной красоткой. Им не нужен ужин — они уже заскочили в кафе. Им не нужен телевизор — их ждут куда более интересные дела. И у них так мало времени — всего лишь ночь! Они не теряют ни минуты, отрываясь друг от друга только на секунды, чтобы чуть набраться сил и снова предаться страсти.

Она засыпает первой. Он еще долго лежит рядом, глядя на нее и охраняя ее сон. Потом и он позволяет сну одолеть его.

***

Дэвид Росси заходит домой спокойно. Он насвистывает под нос старую итальянскую песенку. Подобные песенки любой итальянец умудряется насвистывать с раннего детства. Даже если он никогда не был в Италии.

Росси не торопясь разбирает покупки. Разогревает отменный кусок лазаньи. Обычно он совершенно не переносит разогретую еду, но лазанья по бабушкиному рецепту — это совершенно другой случай! Он специально оставляет ее в холодильнике на несколько часов. Как она пропитывается соусом! Какими мягкими и необычайно вкусными становятся мясо и тесто! Он быстро смешивает в большой миске легкий салат: пара помидоров, листья салата, козий сыр, перец, оливки и легкая йогуртовая заправка. Наливает бокал красного вина. И включает любимую музыку.

Он все делает обстоятельно — ест, моет посуду, чистит зубы, расправляет постель и читает книгу. Он уже давно договорился с самим собой, что в его возрасте не стоит тратить нервы понапрасну. Долгий спокойный сон — его способ не сойти с ума в этой жизни.

***

Аарон Хотчнер никогда не прекращает работать. Об этом знают все: его сын, который послушно делает уроки и старается не волновать отца проблемами в школе; его коллеги, которые точно знают, что Хотчу можно позвонить в любое время и получить точный и полный ответ по любому вопросу о текущих и прошлых делах; его начальница, которая, не стесняясь, может потребовать положить отчет о проделанной работе ей на стол завтра с самого утра.

Он готовит нехитрый ужин или, не глядя, жует разогретый Джейком кусок пиццы. У него в руках папки с делами, и ноутбук рядом с тарелкой. Он улыбается сыну, но его мысли где-то далеко, в поисках очередного маньяка или в делах отдела.

Даже в постели он еще раз просматривает последние отчеты, намечает задачи, планирует. И засыпает. И во сне по-прежнему планирует, ставит, спрашивает и требует.

***

Эрин Штраус не спит. Сказываются проблемы с алкоголем. Бессонница. Впрочем, никому до этого нет дела. В доме она одна. Ей никто не запретит сделать еще один маленький глоток виски. И еще один. А потом еще. Главное — оставить хоть что-то на утро. Мысли путаются и застревают в голове. Потом и вовсе исчезают, оставляя только гнетущую пустоту.

Она засыпает, раскинувшись на кровати, пьяная, раскрасневшаяся. Она храпит. Но ей все равно.

***

ОПА засыпает.

***

Просыпается мафия. 


End file.
